pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Iznogoud
Iznogoedh (pronounced "is no good" with a French accent) is a French comic series from 1962 coined by Jean Tabary (drawings) and René Goscinny (scenario) starring vizier Iznogoedh. The Dutch publications are published by different publishers. Grand Vizier Iznogoedh want absolutely "be Caliph instead of the Caliph." Insidiously he tries with all available means Caliph Harun el Poessah disable itself and the throne. His assassination attempts always fail. The humor in the comic series is based on the fact that the failure of all attempts on the childishly naive caliph purely coincidental seems to rest or by the unusual efforts of his grand vizier, making Iznogoedh rise further in the favor of the caliph. This pleases him and drives him to madness and to plan the next assassination attempt at all. Iznogoedhs involuntary accomplice to all attacks is somewhat stupid, lazy and mercenary Ali del Dehrel. In several stories the authors appear as minor characters. The stories of Iznogoedh contain many puns. It's after Asterix and Lucky Luke , the most successful series of Goscinny. From Iznogoedh were sold 10 million albums worldwide. Contents * 1 History * 2 Albums * 3 Cartoon Series ** 3.1 General ** 3.2 Voting * 4 Foreign names * 5 DVDs History Iznogoedh was invented by René Goscinny as a character for the story line around Little Nicholas . After Goscinny and Tabary already collaborated on a number of projects, they started in 1962 a comic series about the caliph. The series initially appeared in record , but in 1968 moved to Pilote , founded by Goscinny. After Goscinny's death in 1977, Tabary also took the scenarios for his account. He gave the strips in-house, for which the publishing house Editions Tabary was founded in 1979. After 27 albums he passed the torch to his children in 2008: Nicolas took over the drawing, Stéphane and Muriel took care of the scenarios. Since 1992, there is a French "price" which is named after Iznogoedh: the Prix Iznogoud. Which is awarded to a person who failed to seize power, as Iznogoedh. In 2004 presented the jury president, André Santini, the award to himself because he regional elect in Île-de-France could not win. In 1995 a cartoon series , a feature film in 2005. The film attracted 2.5 million visitors in France. Albums # Grand Vizier Iznogoedh # The wiles of Grand Vizier Iznogoedh # The holiday of the caliph # Iznogoedh the traitor # Launch of the grand vizier # Intrigue in the caliphate # The root of evil # The magic carpet # Caliph instead of Caliph? # Iznogoedh the state hold # Iznogoedh the stubbornness # Iznogoedh the jigsaw of # Caliph instead of the Caliph? # Les Cauchemars d'Iznogoud - Tome 1 (published in Dutch) # L'Enfance d'Iznogoud (published in Dutch) # Iznogoud et les Femmes (published in Dutch) # Les Cauchemars d'Iznogoud (Bis) (published in Dutch) # Le Complice d'Iznogoud (published in Dutch) # L'anniversaire d'Iznogoud (published in Dutch) # Anyway Amani! (Published in Dutch) # Le Piège de la Sirene (published in Dutch) # Les Cauchemars d'Iznogoud - Tome 2 (published in Dutch) # Les Cauchemars d'Iznogoud - Tome 3 (published in Dutch) # Les Retours d'Iznogoud (published in Dutch) # Qui a tué le Calife? (Published in Dutch) # Un Monstre Sympathique (published in Dutch) # La Faute de l'ancêtre (published in Dutch) # Les Mille et Une Nuits du Amani (published in Dutch) Animated series General In 1995 a 52-part animated series developed based on the comic series. One film lasts 13 minutes. Some details of the comic series, however, are modified. There will not, for example disabled people (one-legged people) for. And unlike the comics, cartoons in the Netherlands retained its original name, "Iznogoud". Also Ali del Dehrel retained its original name "Dilat Larath". The series was in America and France (the countries of production) in 1995 broadcast. In the Netherlands, the series was around 2000 airs on Fox Kids , known today as Disney XD . The series aired during his first run on Fox Kids in English (and also Dutch subtitles). Around 2002 / 2003 Fox Kids came up with a Dutch speaking version. The series was produced by Saban Entertainment . Votes Foreign names Iznogoedh called in other languages * German: Isnogud * English: Iznogoud * Finnish Ahmed Ahne (ahne means "stingy") * French: Iznogoud * Greek: Ιζνογκούντ (Isnogúd) * Serbian: Изногуд (Iznogud) DVDs All DVDs are in Dutch, published by Company of Kids and a running time of eighty minutes per DVD. Category:French animated series Category:French comic series Category:Character from comic strip Category:Children